Advances in autonomous technology have resulted in the increasing use of programmable mobile machines (e.g., robots) in a variety of situations to carry out a multitude of tasks. For example, various types of robots, both individually and in groups, are often used in industry to improve productivity and reduce costs. Robots may also improve the health and safety of individuals by performing tasks in harsh or dangerous environments. Robots are also frequently used to perform many repetitive tasks that may be undesirable or for which there may be little room for error. While many tasks are well-suited for being performed using robots, it is often difficult to track robots to verify whether an assigned task has been correctly performed in both individual and group machine environments.